First Aid For A Wild Cat
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Troy and Gabriella barely even know each other. Yet when he's in need of first aid, she's the first to offer. Troyella. OneShot.


_This is sorta the same kinda thing I did for my story _First Aid _in the _Veronica Mars _section. So if anyone watches that and likes this story line, just go to my account and read that one as well. I hope it's okay!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the _High School Musical _characters_ _or d__isinfectant._

It was getting late, about ten o'clock, and everyone was getting restless. The East High Wild-Cats had won their basketball game and where out partying at a local club under false ID's. Troy Bolton had gone with Chad Danforth and Zeke Baylor, as he didn't have a girlfriend, but had ended up dancing with several of the other cheerleaders who had got in as well. Troy decided to leave soon, since he had a test at school the next day and couldn't turn up _to _smashed, so he said good-bye to his mates and turned to leave. That's when he noticed two of the West Side Knights walking in the door, including Troy's all-time rival, Thomas Barclay. Thomas was with a petite brunette who reminded Troy a lot of Gabriella Montez, a girl at his school. When he got closer, he saw that it _was _Gabriella Montez. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Yo, Montez! What you doin' with a loser like him?" Troy asked as he stopped in front of them. Gabriella just rolled her eyes at him and tried to pull away from Thomas. "Hey, Barclay, don't think she likes being your prized trophey. Might need to let her go," Troy told Thomas.

"Shut up, Bolton," Gabriella hissed. "I don't need your help." She turned to Thomas. "Thomas, if you don't let me go, I'm gonna ring your mum and tell her where you are!" Thomas looked slightly uneasy and reluctantly let her go. "Now, I gotta find Sharpay," Gabriella turned her annoyed eyes to the crowds in the club. "You know where she is, Bolton?" Troy was still annoyed at her for telling him to shut up in front of Thomas, but he pointed in the direction of the cheerleaders at the bar. "Thank you. At least _someone's _being helpful," she sent a glare in Thomas' direction and he just shrugged.

"Whatever, sweetheart," Thomas replied with a grin. Gabriella looked at him in disgust and stalked off in the direction of the cheerleaders to find Sharpay Evans. Thomas turned to Troy, a smirk on his face. "She's one hot chick, huh, Bolton?"

"Keep your eyes to yourself," Troy snarled. Thomas let out a laugh.

"Why? Afraid you might have some competition?" Thomas shot back. Troy glared at him.

"You ain't competition, you're just an idiot out for attention," Troy snapped at him. "Anyway, anyone half as smart as Montez wouldn't take a second look at you!"

"Funny, though, she came in with me," Thomas mocked him.

"And left you pretty quickly," Troy replied with a smirk.

"Whatever, Bolton. If I slip something in her drink, she'll forget all that..." Thomas muttered. There was a look in his eye that Troy didn't like, and he had a feeling if something got slipped in her drink, Thomas would take complete advantage of her. Troy's eyes flashed. "Oh, you getting all protective now, are you?" Thomas mocked.

"Don't you _ever_ do anything to Montez, hear me?" Troy hissed. Thomas sneered at him.

"What you gonna do about it, huh, Wild Cat?" Thomas jeered. Troy's fist flew up and smacked Thomas in the chin. Thomas let out a yell and reeled backwards. He recovered quickly and came back fast at Troy, who was ready. Thomas threw a punch, which Troy ducked, and then threw a punch of his own, whacking Thomas in the side of the face. Thomas lunged forward, getting Troy just below his ear. Soon, they were rolling around on the ground, fists and feet flying. Their team-mates rushed over and, struggling, pulled them apart.

"Troy, dude!" Chad gasped. "Not good to call attention to yourself when you're underage!" Zeke and Jason Cross looked worried as well. Troy just wiped his nose and shoved them away. He stalked past Thomas.

"Stay away from her, you got that?!" Troy spat at Thomas. Thomas just glared at him. Troy took a look to where Gabriella was standing a little way away with Sharpay, looking over at them, and then left the club.

* * *

" Troy!" Someone yelled after him as he walked down the road. " Troy!" Troy turned around and saw Gabriella jogging after him, her sandals slapping against the wet concrete. "Wait up!" She called as she ran toward him. When she finally reached him, she stopped a took a few deep breaths. When she looked up, her eyes were angry. "What the hell was that? You are such a dick! I have no idea what the fight was about, but if they called the cops, then your false ID would be found out, and we all would've been snapped!!" She yelled at him. Troy rolled his eyes and started walking again. "And what was the fight about anyway?" She asked, walking beside him. 

"Nothing, Montez," he muttered. Gabriella rolled his eyes. They came underneath a street light and Gabriella caught a glimpse of Troy's face.

"Hey!" She pulled his arm and he turned around to face her. Gabriella looked over him and bit her lower lip. "Come, my house isn't far from here." She pulled on his arm and he started following her. "And that _doesn't _mean I'm inviting you to hook up with me," she told him. "I'm just gonna do your face up. It's busted…Even more than it usually is…" Troy scowled at her.

"Hey!" Troy grunted. Gabriella just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Gabriella's mum was away on a business trip until Friday, so the house was empty. Gabriella got the key out of her mini-skirt pocket and unlocked the door, and then walked inside, Troy following. She turned on the kitchen light, but it flickered and went out. 

"Stupid bulb," Gabriella muttered and switched on a small lamp next to the sink. "Sit there and wait while I go and get the First Aid stuff," she told Troy as she walked out of the room. Troy sat on a barstool and looked around, trying to ignore the pain coming from his face. When she came back, she had taken off her jacket, so she only had her halter-neck on. Troy licked his lips and smirked. "I will put the jacket right back on if you don't keep your eyes to yourself!" Gabriella snapped at him. Troy recalled saying just about exactly the same thing to Thomas earlier on.

"Fine, sweetie," he replied lazily. Gabriella glared at him. She pushed his legs apart gently and got a wipe and disinfectant out of the First Aid box, positioning herself in between Troy's legs. He smirked at her. "Aren't we moving a little too fast, Gabi?" He asked sarcastically. Gabriella gave him a warning look.

"Don't push your luck, Wild Cat," Gabriella told him. Troy shrugged and leaned forward, so he was only centimeters away from her. Gabriella tried to ignore this, and dabbed the disinfectant on the cut above his eyebrow. He winced slightly, but kept still. Gabriella's mouth was almost touching his nose, as she was leaning up and being careful not to hurt his cut, even though there wasn't much light. Troy bit his lip, wondering what she would do if he kissed her. It was extreamly tempting, that was for sure.

"What were you doing with Thomas?" Troy finally asked as she moved away and got another wipe, to clean up the cut on his cheek.

"He's an old family friend, I've known him for years," Gabriella replied casually. "Although, he seems to be want to be more than a friend," she added dryly.

"No kidding," Troy muttered. Gabriella raised an eyebrow at him.

"I've answered you're question, now you answer mine; what was the fight about?" Gabriella asked. Troy licked his lower lip uncertainly. "Spit it out, Bolton," Gabriella told him as she wiped gently at the cut on his cheek.

"You," Troy muttered. "He was totally checking you out." Gabriella snorted.

"Like _you _don't?! I see you looking at me when I pass you in the hallways!" Gabriella snapped. Troy grinned and then winced as Gabriella pressed quite hard on his cut. "So don't go getting thrashed everytime someone checks me out, coz you'd be dead by the time you've finished with every guy who does that!"

"Well aren't you full of yourself?" Troy mocked.

"I'm gorgeous and I know it," Gabriella replied. And then she giggled. Troy smiled at her, liking the way she said it. She was just joking, it was as though she didn't really believe it. His arm came up and went around her waist, settling at the hem of her shirt. "Hey," Gabriella said sharply. "What I said didn't invite you to feel me up!"

"No, that was your body language," Troy replied easily. "C'mon, you know you like it," he smirked at her.

"And you said I was full of myself," Gabriella muttered sarcastically. Troy grinned, his other arm going around her waist, this one settling a little bit lower than her shirt's hem. " Troy…" she said warningly. He gave her an innocent smile.

"What?" He asked with a pout.

"Don't even go there," she muttered, trying to turn around, but not being able to, because Troy's arms were around her. Troy pulled her closer to him and her breathing hitched.

"Go where?" He asked in a soft voice.

" Troy, don't…" she said, trying to sound like she wanted him to stop but he knew she didn't.

"You know you like, Gabriella…" he told her softly. Gabriella licked her lips nervously and tried to pull back on his arms, but their hold was too tight. "And I like it too," he told her.

"Of course you do. You'd like it even more if I was a cheerleader," she told him. Troy's eyes darkened.

"No, I wouldn't. They're nowhere near as fun as you are," he said and leaned in to kiss her. Gabriella tilted her head to the side, so he got her neck instead. Troy kissed her gently on the neck and nuzzled her hair. "You don't just throw yourself at me like those other girls, and I like that," he murmured into her hair. Gabriella turned her head and faced him. Troy smiled slightly. "Believe me, I like you a lot more than a cheerleader." Gabriella smiled at him. Troy leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth. Gabriella kissed him back, careful not to move her hands to his face because of the cuts that were there. Instead, her hands went to his hair, entangling themselves with him shaggy blondish-brown hair. His hands tightened around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

When the need for oxygen arose, Gabriella sighed and looked at Troy. His eyes were dark and his hair was completely messy, even messier than it usually was.

"Okay, Bolton, I think that's enough First Aid for you, Wild Cat," she told him. Troy put on a pained face.

"Aw, sweetie, I think it's starting to hurt again…" he whined. "I need another kiss to make it better…" he told her with a grin. Gabriella shook her head and laughed, leaning in to kiss him again.

_Please review and tell me what you think!!_


End file.
